


Jealousy at Macdonald Hall

by PikaPip2143



Category: Bruno and Boots - Fandom, Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, From the movies, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPip2143/pseuds/PikaPip2143
Summary: Diane had fell in love with Cathy the first time they met. Diane had never worried that maybe Cathy was getting close to other people. Then she started to notice that Bruno and Cathy rarely argued anymore and were always hanging out, most of the time together. Diane thought that Cathy disliked Bruno, maybe she wrong. Or maybe what was happening was a possibility that never entered her mind.





	Jealousy at Macdonald Hall

Diane was lying on her bed in her and Cathy's dorm. Without Cathy. That made Diane think.

Everyone had always thought that Diane would end up with Boots and Cathy would end up with Bruno. They were like the gender switched version of each other but maybe that was what led people to believe that.

The last thing that anyone would have ever thought was that Diane didn't like Boots that way, she liked Cathy that way. Even if Bruno hadn't realized it yet Boots liked him the same way that Diane liked Cathy. Definitely not in a friendly kind of way. 

That was usually what best friends Boots and Diane bonded about when they were alone together which was weirdly often. Usually they didn't have a lot of free time together do to the fact that Cathy stuck to Diane  and Bruno stuck to Boots like glue. 

But this past month it was like that glue was melting every day a little more. Diane barely saw Cathy besides in their dorms and classes. When she did see her she was always with Bruno, talking and laughing. Most of the time with that fateful smirk that had changed her life the first time she saw it. Everything turned for the better after she met Cathy.

Diane felt kind of sad that Bruno and Cathy were out pulling pranks without her or Boots. Now that she started to think about it, Bruno and Cathy had stopped arguing. Then Diane's eyes widened when an evil thought betrayed her mind and came out of her mouth.

"What if they're dating." Diane whispered solemnly. Then she covered her mouth with her hand to make sure no other thoughts escaped their safe haven. 

When she was sure that her mouth wouldn't say anything that her heart would regret she picked up her phone and dialed Boots number. She put the phone up to her face and waited patiently for Boots to pick up. After the third rug he picked up.

"Hey, Diane what's up?" Boots asked his usually cheerful voice. 

"Can you meet me in the kitchen in MacDonald Hall now? I need to talk to you about you-know-who." Diane responded with her semi broken voice. Thankfully the phone masked the emotions in her voice. 

"Oh, sure. See you there." Boots hung up and started on his way to the kitchen. 

While Diane was walking to MacDonald Hall she she had a million thoughts running through her mind. The one thing that Diane had never thought was that Cathy would be taken away from her. Cathy was usually only ever nice to her, minus the scrimmage girls. Cathy was close to her and no one else. Cathy had defended Diane during the Wizzle war when Peabody was picking on her. They were a team. 

They were perfect for each other. Diane could get past Cathy's stubbornness in a way no one else could. Bruno would just rowdy her up. But what if that's what Cathy needed, someone who knows how she thinks and what she's thinking. 

Diane sighed and looked up to see that she was already at MacDonald Hall.  She silently walked in and tiptoed to the kitchen. She knocked on the door and Boots opened it. Once they sat down Diane let out all her worries. 

"Boots, do you think that Bruno and Cathy like each other?" Diane asked worried. Boots looked at her wide eyed and had his own worried gaze. 

"I have been thinking that. I just hoped I was the only one." Boots replied.

"What do you think we should do?" Diane questioned. They weren't the planners. Cathy and Bruno were and this was a meeting they couldn't know about. 

"Maybe we could subtlety ask them?" Boots unsurely suggested. Diane shook her head.

"We can't do that. They might figure out our real intentions." Diane quickly dismissed Boot's idea. 

"Your right. Do you want to sleep and talk about it tomorrow after classes?" Boots asked. 

"Sure. We should think about our options carefully." Diane agreed. They both hugged and left to go back to their dorms and try to get some sleep. 

When Diane for back to her dorm Cathy was already asleep. She looked so peaceful Diane just had to smile. She lay on her bed thinking again, hoping her thoughts would rock her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Cathy and Diane the first time I saw them in the movie Bruno and Boots so I soon write this.


End file.
